Great, an orange bullet
by SuperDuperHighSchoolTrash
Summary: What's new? Nothing much, same old paper work, death, chaos, and wait... was that a orange bullet? REBORN,what's with you and making my life horrible?  Time Travel is so not my cup of tea. Slightly AU and time travel.
1. How Reborn made it happen

Hi , I know most of you were kind of hoping there was a new chapter, but that is currently impossible because I had to delete my hard work since some idiot decided it was ok to give my computer a virus, so yeah. That kind of explains my problems, so I decided to revise many of my already written chapters to make them better and to give me ideas for the next chapter. This isn't too much longer than the original but I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for this long and boring speech but Reborn said I had to explain. So I am sorry for any and all mistakes, and please point them out to me since this story is unbetaed or whatever it's called.

**I do not own KHR because the creator does and I am not that person.**

* * *

><p><em>Wah! Where am I! This isn't Japan and how long has it been since I was thirteen? I'm pretty sure I was 17.<em>

Tsuna was running through a forest without knowing where he was going. His survival skills were currently in too much of a mess to think or help himself figure out a way to get out of here. "Why did Reborn have to shot me with that awful bullet? Now I don't even know where I am!" Tsuna complains.

_*Flash back *_

_Tsuna was working in his office when Reborn came in. Tsuna didn't realize that Reborn had come in until he spoke because Tsuna was literally covered in paperwork._

_"Tsuna, I need you to test out a new bullet for me." Reborn said. He aims Leon at Tsuna's head._

_"Nani? Reborn, but I don't want to besides I still have to fill out paperwork from last month destruction." Tsuna replies with an uneasy voice. His intuition was screaming at him that the bullet was only going to do something bad like the last time and he already had enough stuff to look over._

_"Too bad, you can later."_

_Reborn shot his gun and an orange bullet flew straight into Tsuna's head._

_*POOF*_

_Seconds later, Tsuna disappears and Reborn is smirking_

_*Flash back ends*_

**Tsuna's Pov**

This is just great! First, Reborn shoots me and now I ended up in the middle of now where. … Ok, let's calm down. What happen so far? First, I got shot with an orange bullet. Next, I found myself in the middle of a dark forest. Then, I figure out I'm now 13. Wait, there's a building over there, maybe I can get some help.

I started running to the mansion like place. Suddenly after running for a bit, someone pushed through brushes and I was face to face with a person silver hair.

**Normal Pov**

Squalo heard someone running toward the Varia's mansion while going out to get something. Most of the servants were on a quick vacation so he had to do the work. He expected it to be a hitman or assassin here to harm his boss. He quickly walked over to the source of noise. He moved some bushes away and prepared to chop the assassin to death. Squalo expected to see a hitman of some sort, not a boy about his age with brown hair and caramel eyes! Wait… was the hair naturally fluffy or did it just enjoy defying gravity?

* * *

><p>Please review and I promise I will be back to my funny self soon. Remember reviews make the world go round.<p> 


	2. Shark, Bullet, & Pineapple equal Reborn

Hi , I'm back and finished revising chapter 2. Yay! I didn't change too much and I hope you enjoy it. If you see and grammer or spelling mistakes please tell me. Don't be afraid to advise me if I did anything wrong. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes.

By the way I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the pineaple samba song.

* * *

><p><em>Hie! Why is Squalo, here? More importantly, did he cut his hair?<em>

Tsuna looked at the person in front of him. Squalo looked about 14 and his hair was much shorter. That was odd, considering that Squalo had sworn to never cut his hair until Xanxus became Decimo. _Wait, if Squalo was shorter than he was before, does that mean he shrunk?_ Suddenly a voice snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts. "Vooooooiiiiii, who are you! And why are you on Varia property!"

"Ummm, did you cut your hair, Squalo?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Voi, how did you know my name" yelled Squalo. Then Tsuna did the best thing he could do at the time. He screamed and then faint. Squalo glared at the kid for fainting. _How did that brat know my name? Who is he anyways? I guess I might as well drag him to boss._

As Squalo started to drag Tsuna to the mansion, Reborn was watching them through a mini TV and laughing diabolically.

**Tsuna's time**

Gokudera was currently running all over town and accidently knocking people over while looking for Tsuna. Yamamoto was following closely behind him and helping people who got knocked down by the overprotective storm. Ryohei was running 1000 laps around town and other extreme exercises that shall not be mention for your health. Hibari was disciplining random and innocent people who decided to crowd around. Mukuro was dancing to a samba and no, you did not hear that from me. Lambo was being Lambo.

**In Koyuko Land**

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

_Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no karunevaare_

_Jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba_

_Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to_

_Eien no samba_

*music stops*

Mukuro goes and sits on the sofa, but then jumps up as if just remembering something very important.

"Chrome, have you seen Decimo today?"

"No…"

**Where Ryohei was**

Ryohei had just finished his extreme exercises and stopped to take a break. Then he realized something very important that decided to broadcast to the whole world...

"Sawada is missing to the extreme!"

**Where Hibari was**

"Hn"

* * *

><p>Any way, please review causes reviews are just that awesome.<p> 


	3. Varia, Competition,& REBORN

**Hey, thanks for waiting everyone. Here's chapter 3 revised.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY THING HERE LIKE THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF KHR. I JUST OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up and found that he was sleeping on a bed. "Gash… re…. ahhhhhhh, where am I? Wait…This is bad, really bad..." As Tsuna started to freak mentally out, Squalo had walked into the room.<p>

"Voi, brat, you need to get up! You need to go see the boss." Tsuna turns around and smiles at Squalo. He gets up and together they go to where Xanxus was.

In the hallway, Tsuna finds courage and decides to ask Squalo what year it was.

"Uh, Squalo, what year is it?"

"What! You don't even know what year it is! Stupid brat! It's the year XXXX," Squalo replied. _'What… that's bad… ten years back, huh?'_ thought tuna.

"Thanks"

"Quiet, we're here!" After Squalo said that, Tsuna looked in front of him and saw a super fancy door. It was the color of gold and had the Vongola insignia on it.

When they walked through it, Tsuna could see: a 6 to 9 year old Bel, a much younger, but still ugly Levi, Mammon in his infant form, a still gay-like Lussuria and of course Xanxus.

"Ushishishi, looks like Squalo decided to bring a toy with him" Said Bel.

"Stupid trash, I tell you to bring wine from the cellar and you bring back a kid" said Xanxus.

"But he might be a hitman here to kill us! Are you dense?!" said a rather enraged Squalo.

"Fine, alright kid. What's your name?" asked Xanxus.

"Um, my name's Tsuna."

"Alright how did you get here?"

"I really don't know."

"Are you a hitman?"

"No not really."

"Ok good enough for me." Tsuna could practically hear Levi's jaw dropping at Xanxus's uncaring demeanor.

"Brat!" yelled Squalo.

"Yes?" answered Tsuna.

"Do you need a place to stay?" interrupted Xanxus.

"But, boss," whined Levi.

"Shut up, you useless scum."

"Ummm could I stay here?" asked Tsuna quietly.

"Yes, Mammon, go show him to the guest room," ordered Xanxus.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's time<strong>

Now all of the Vongola guardians were looking for Tsuna, but no of them went to Reborn for help. Not only that, they turned the search for Tsuna in to a competition!

Everyone teamed up in this race. Gokudera teamed up with Yamamoto, Hibari had his committee, Lambo was working with Ryohei, Mukuro and his gang including Chrome, and Dino was helping, too.

The Discipline committee destroyed most of the town's gangs while ransacking them to see if Tsuna was kidnapped and hidden there. Gokudera and Yamamoto were researching enemies of Vongola to see who might want to kidnap the Vongola Decimo. Mukuro and his gang were visiting the Vindice (or whatever) to get information and hopefully, help. Lambo and Ryohei were searching the streets of their town. And Dino just fell off a cliff right now.

**Where Reborn is**

"Hmmm, let's see if Tsuna can make the Varia loyal to him. After all he certainly can't do it in this time with them after his head."


	4. fainting and attack the castle plan?

**Me: hihi, its me again, with another supr awesome- *bonk* itaaaaaa, reborn that hammer hurts...**

**Reborn: This No Good Useless author was being lazy and read too much fanfiction to update.**

**Me: hey, i had school!**

**Reborn: excuses, excuses...**

**me: sorry for failed humor, grammer, spelling, ooc ness and short chapter ness, and DADADA onward with the disclaimer**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOI this idiot does not own khr or the characters, just the stupid plot.**

**me: and there goes my self esteem...:(**

** Me: also tsuna was origanally 17 and varia is soooo nice cuz they have no idea that tsuna is decimo**

**bold: intruductions, year, etc**

_italic: thoughts_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was exiting the door, when a voice stopped him. "Ano, bossu, not that I'm complaining about not getting paid for this, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Tsuna turned around. He then realized Mammon had not moved an inch.<p>

"Ah that's right! We can't keep such a cute boy here without him knowing our names" add Lussuria. Then Levi put in "But he knows Squalo's name! Shouldn't he know ours then?" The minute Levi said that, Tsuna swore he turned **3 different** shades of white.

He then fainted, because 1) he's dame Tsuna 2) he didn't know what else to do. "Look, you stupid trash, you scared him!" Thus Mammon and Squalo had to carry him to the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Time<span>**

"He wasted such a good chance at gaining some of the Varia to his side, hum…" Reborn jumped off the table and started to look for the guardians. When they were all gathered besides Lambo, Reborn spoke…

"All of you have been looking for my no good student, right?"

"Reborn, you know where Juudaime is?"

"Hah, yah you're right, we have been looking for Tsuna"

"Kufufufu, so where is he?"

"Is bossu ok?"

"Where is Sawada to the EXTREME!"

"Hn"

"He has been kidnapped by…"

"Hn weak herbivore..."

"What! Sawada has been **extremely** kidnapped!"

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YELLING!"

"As I was saying, Tsuna has been kidnapped by the Varia…" as Reborn said this, the guardians grew angrier, but Reborn thought _'but not in our time, in the past.'_ Suddenly Yammamoto said rather seriously "let's storm Varia and try to get Tsuna back." Everyone looked at him; no one would have thought that **lucky-go** Yammamoto would be** so serious** over something that** wasn't baseball**… "Yosh, then let's do it!" said Gokudera. Everyone agreed. Hibari and Mukuro decide to put away their rivalry for Tsuna's sake.

Everyone then left to gather some important items for this mission. Gokudera went to stock up on bombs and to make sure his X gear was working. Yammamoto checked his X gear and went to practice his sword fighting. Chrome and Mukuro went to train and tune their X gear. Hibari went to fight Dino… poor Dino… Ryohei went to train, and tell Kyoko that he was going to be busy for the next few weeks. Well it looks like; Varia has some big surprises in the past and in the present.

Reborn went to… well who really knows what reborn is doing, for kami sake he's Reborn, the greatest hitman ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ahahaha, its pretty short, i decide to mostly show what was happening with Reborn and friends, oh yeah, do you guys have a certain pairing you want? bye til next time<strong>

**Reborn: review or i'll shoot you to death**

**me: and he will shoot you to death if you dont review, also tsuna will cry and we all dont want to see that, now do we?**


	5. Ummm, Hello?

Me: yay, new chapter, sorry i meant to update this in oct., but yah i was lazy.

Reborn: just go on with it.

Me: kay, sheesh! Im disclaiming today yay!

Does tsuna defeat mukuro by dancing around him and singing napa muku over and over? no. Does tsuna defeat Byakuran by stealing his marshmellows? no. So do i own khr? NO!

Tsuna: lets move on, please?

Me: okay heres the deal, since you guys are smart people im sure you can figure out what is what. stuff in () are my not want coments.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up (like um finally) he was in a room. It was a pretty creamy color with lacy curtains. It was big and roomy and had 2 beautifully carved doors. The bed was soft and big. It had many soft blankets and the mattress seemed to be of the best quality, too. Tsuna wondered how much this all costed… (Must have been a lot, kora) Then he remembered what happened before he fainted.<p>

_*flashback*_

_Tsuna was exiting the door, when a voice stopped him. "Ano, bossu, not that I'm complaining about not getting paid for this, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Tsuna turned around. He then realized Mammon had not moved an inch. "Ah that's right! We can't keep such a cute boy here without him knowing our names" add Lussuria. Then Levi put in "But he knows Squalo's name! Shouldn't he know ours then?" The minute Levi said that, Tsuna swore he turned 3 different shades of white. He then fainted, because 1) he's dame Tsuna 2) he didn't know what else to do. "Look, you stupid trash, you scared him!" Thus Mammon and Squalo had to carry him to the guest room._

_*flashback ends*_

**Tsuna's Pov.**

I started to panicking, after all I probably needed a good excuse of why I knew Squalo's name… (You sure do Tsuna) Then I remember something Reborn said once… Reborn's voice popped out of nowhere and suddenly said "The Varia are very proud men, one compliment can save you out of many unwanted question."_ OH, thank you Reborn, for helping me. _

I thought of saying that I thought the current sword emperor was very cool, and since Squalo is the current one, it would totally work. In my mind, I was jumping up and down and thanking Reborn. Then I calmed down, and realized that they had not spoken in Italian (which so not normal hint, hint), not even once to me… I couldn't finish my thought, because soon I heard knocking at the door.

As I went to open it, I tried to guess who it was… and I couldn't. _Guess some things don't change, huh. _When I opened it, it was Squalo… and he looked pretty happy for some apparent reason… "Oi, brat, you're finally awake, boss would have… hurt Levi even more, if you weren't. " I looked at Squalo, because he seemed to have a hard time trying to use the word 'hurt'. _How odd._ "Ummm, eto… what happened to whoever this 'Levi" is?" I asked. Squalo looked away and quietly answered "you really don't want to know, beside you'll see when we get there…" There was silence during the rest of the time we sent walking.

Soon we got to the door, and it was or at least seemed to be completely made of gold and had the Vongola symbol on it, or was it called a seal? Then the doors opened automatically and I jumped back. Squalo ushered me forward and inside the room I saw the Varia. Levi was the only one who looked injured, considering he was sporting quite a couple of bruises, cuts, and burns. _Ahhh this is what Squalo meant._ Xanxus stood up said _"Who are you?"_Naturally, I replied "Nani? What did you say?" Xanxus did not answer; instead he turned to Mammon and said "So he was Japanese." Levi exclaimed "So that's why you had us speak in Japanese! Who cares if the brat can't understand Italian!"

PAGE BREAK

What happened to Levi shall not and never be mention. Let's just say that he now resembles a charred piece of flesh. (No, seriously he does) "Let's introduce ourselves now," said Mammon.

(I'll be using script formant for the introductions to make it easier.)

Bel: "I'm the great prince, Belphegor."

Tsuna: "So it's … Bel-kun?"

Bel: "Ushishishi~, oh well that will do. :]"

Lussuria: "I'm Lussuria, dear. You can call me Luss-neechan. ."

Tsuna: "Kay, Luss-neechan!"

Lussuria: "Kya, so cute! Can I call you Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna: "Sure, I don't mind."

Mammon: "mammon"

Tsuna: "uh, hello Mammon-san."

Mammon: "…"

Squalo: "Oi, brat, its Squalo, and don't you forget!"

Tsuna: "eto, hello Squalo-san."

Xanxus: "alright, you trash, its Xanxus to you, got that!"

Tsuna: "Ye- Yes Sir- I mean Xanxus."

Then Levi's charred form rose and said "My name's Leviathan." Then Squalo told me to stand outside for a while because Xanxus needed to tell them something.

PAGE BREAK

(Script format, again)

Xanxus: "Alright, so we need someone to show him around, Bel?"

Bel: "The prince refuses; you have no right to place me with a commoner like him."

Xanxus: "Mammon, will you?"

Mammon: "Sorry, bossu. I'm not getting paid enough…"

Xanxus: "Levi-"

Levi rose and said, "Sorry bossu, I can't-" and then fell.

Xanxus: "Squalo, you are going to-"

Squalo: "I got paperwork, your paperwork."

Bel: "can't you just ask Lussuria?"

Xanxus: "Of course I can't!"

Lussuria: "Awwww, why not?"

Xanxus: "you'll drive the poor kid insane."

Lussuria: "AW, so mean, Xan-Xan."

Xanxus: "we'll talk about this later, and Squalo? Get me some fucking wine!"

PAGE BREAK

When they came to get me, Xanxus told mammon to show me to the kitchen and get me some food. When I followed Mammon, I heard Squalo muttering about his boss and his stupid wine issues. He also cursed his ridiculous large amount of paperwork, which mostly were Xanxus' paperwork or so he muttered. Levi probably went to get some bandages, not that they will help. Lussuria took Bel somewhere and Xanxus probably went to his office. If it wasn't destroyed like it usually was back in my time.

* * *

><p>Me: yah, it had 936 words so there! its a bit longer. I am sorry for any and all mistakes mainly OOCness which I am not trying to do but you got to say Varia has to be a little more innocent and tsuna has to be a bit more mature. Imeant seriously they different ages than what they are currently in the manga or anime. Review or tsuna will jump off a cliff.<p>

Tsuna: Nani!

Reborn: sumit any pairing requests to this useless author or just put them in you review especially ones with tsuna

Tsuna: NANI!

Me: BYE-BYE ill try to update by December.


	6. the journey to the kitchen

**Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating. I had a lot of tests and was really busy. I'm really sorry. Anyways, chapter 6 is now up and all is well. I'm warning you now, my grammer is not the best, my spelling is atrocious, and the characters may or may not ne really OOC, but i do do my best. Anyways, don't forget to review and try not to insult me. But if you do... it's ok. I don't bite unlike some people.**

**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.**

* * *

><p>Mammon led Tsuna to the kitchen. They passed millions of rooms and went through even more hallways. They passed millions of rooms and went through even more hallways. Tsuna thought <em>'Why the hell is this so freaking huge?'<em> But he did not say his thoughts out loud and the two continued walking in silence.

~PAGEBREAK~

Watching through the amazing RETV (Reborn TV) Reborn sighed. Reborn said out loud in sheer desperation, "Really, Tsuna? You can't even try to talk to Mammon? Is it really that hard?" He paused and thought for a bit. Then Reborn frowned, well he would frown if he wanted to, but he never frowns. His plan to get Varia to respect Tsuna was utterly failing. Why? Well, because Tsuna is too FREAKING scared to talk properly in front of anyone! He should have just invited Varia over when Tsuna was yelling at the others about their destructiveness and for giving him more paper work. But, no it was too late for that and the attacking Varia plan was stalled because all the guardians wanted to train first. _'Oh, well.'_ Reborn smirked. _'I can recruit more people to fight, like Uni and Enma.'_

~PAGEBREAK~

Tsuna was getting tired of walking around. He was sure that they had been walking around in circles for the better part of the hour. But then… -Wait! Hadn't they passed that picture ten times already? _'Oh, the heck with it,'_ Tsuna internally screamed, _'it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?'_ Tsuna walked up to Mammon. "Excuse me, but when will we be at the kitchens and where are they?" Mammon stopped and turned around slowly. "Actually, to be honest…I don't remember…" Tsuna's eyes widen and his eyebrow twitches. "So we're lost…"whispered Tsuna in disbelief. "Mu, I guess if you put it that way…but I'm sure someone will find us…" Tsuna inwardly frowned. "But I don't normally go to the kitchen either…" "But, how do you know someone will find us?" Tsuna blinked as he caught Mammon staring at him. "I'm sure Squalo's office is around here somewhere…" With that Mammon flew off, leaving Tsuna behind. As Tsuna hurried to catch up, he failed to realize how much noise he was making.

Suddenly, a door slammed open and out came a seriously pissed Squalo. "VOOOOOOOOOOOI, Mammon! Stop making so much fucking noise and …wait, shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" Mammon opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Tsuna butted in. "We're very lost." Squalo groaned. "Uh, I have all this paperwork that's not even MINE …" Squalo's faced blanched; perhaps it was at the thought of paperwork. "Here I'll show you." Squalo left it at that and ushered them into the room.

Tsuna gasped. The stacks of paperwork in this room were even larger than his paperwork in the future and his own time. _'Did everyone in Varia push their paperwork to him or was Varia just particularly violent in this time?'_ Squalo turned around. "Well, how I am supposed to help you if I can't finish Xan… I mean my own paperwork!" He screamed. Tsuna shook his head. He wasn't that stupid and he knew that Squalo meant to say Xanxus. _'Maybe they are very violent in this time.'_ Mammon frowned. "I'll help you if you help us…," he stated quietly. They stare at him. After all why wouldn't they? Mammon is known for his money loving ways and not doing anything is he wasn't being paid for. "Why?" Squalo asked suspiciously and with good reason Tsuna thought. "A favor done is a favor owed. I would prefer to not owe you any favors." Squalo frowned. He probably didn't know if he should trust Mammon. Tsuna didn't think he would either. "Fine," said Squalo, "but Tuna here has to be a witness." Mammon turned and glared at Tsuna. "Of course he will, right?" A dangerous edge crept into Mammon's voice as if daring Tsuna to disagree. "One, my name is Tsuna not tuna. Two, I will be the witness." Right after Tsuna said these words; Squalo grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

I blinked and looked around. I was really surprised. Apparently, Varia's kitchen was as big as his house and very neat. Everything was all sparkly and shining. The counter was clean and the dishes were all put away. "Squalo-chan! Did you need some more coffee?" I turned to the source of the voice. It was Lussuria. Squalo shook his head. "No, actually I was helping Mammon find the kitchen." He turned and casually said "Oh, and can you bring Mammon to my office later? He said he would help me with paperwork." With that Squalo left leaving us to deal with Lussuria.

After many attempts to explain why Mammon was willing to help and finally succeeding, Lussuria finally cooked something for me to eat. It was surprisingly good and edible. Lussuria kept on encouraging me to eat more and put at least 5 servings on my plate. I thanked him each time and tried to chat with Mammon. He simply ignored me and ate his own plate of food. Luckily Lussuria was much better company than he was. I began to think of him as the mother of the group. And frankly, it fitted him very well and when I told him so he seemed delighted. After a while, I noticed that Lussuria seemed to have taken to me very well and kept on reprimanding Mammon for be rude. I didn't mind and it was better than getting killed.

After 2 hours in the kitchen, Lussuria turned and told Mammon to bring me back to my room. Mammon quickly walks or floats out the door. I hurry up to follow him. When i finally caught up, I asked "Mammon, why are you ignoring me?" You may think I'm insane for asking this, but I know that Mammon is the least insane and the sanest out of Varia besides Fran who isn't born yet I think. "Because I think you're annoying," Mammon said. "Am not," I said indignantly, "Leviathan seems to be worse than I am." Mammon turned around and said "Well you are." He glared at me, probably for taking up his precious time and said, "This is where your room is." Then he disappeared into thin air. I spun around and glared at everything around me. I spoke out loud. "I am not annoying."

I opened the door and didn't pay attention to anything. I soon collapsed on the bed. I was really tired and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Ps. don't forget to say who you want tsuna to end up with.**


End file.
